The Garden Of Everything
by BloxandBunnox
Summary: SasukeVamp. As soon as Sasuke moved in he fell in love with the beautiful pale blond, Ino. Not only is he after her heart but her blood. Can his feelings for her over come his craving for her blood? How will Ino choose between life and Sasuke?
1. The Garden Of Everything

_Perfection_ _Of your own_ _You alone_ _O so incredible_ _ - _Maaya Sakamoto (**Do Not Own**)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. All the wonderful credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Blox: Me and Bunnox-chan decided to do some One Shot's and maybe more later. But I'm writing this ! Bunnox might edit it though XD. I think I'm going to make this a story though. If you want me to that is...**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**The Garden of Everything**

The Beginning

**...**

Sasuke admired the midnight sky from his window. The air was cold and damp as it smoothed down his lungs. The moonlight gently hit his pale face and darkened his eyes as he started to stare off at a distance. His hair tinted blue and almost covered his eyes. The moon was almost full and it fueled his hunger. His tongue caressed his pointy teeth as his mouth began to water at the thought of the thick red liquid filling his mouth.

His dim lit room was interrupted by someone opening the door letting darkness flow into the room and a cold breeze blew by. Sasuke's eyes reddened as he quickly turned around, but it was only his older brother Itachi.

Itachi smirked, "Foolish little brother... I just brought you something to digest." He set down a glass filled with dark red liquid.

Sasuke blushed with embarrassment, he hated how he had to drink blood from the hospital. It was not the challenge he wished for. As he reached for the drink Itachi hit two of his fingers on Sasuke's for head like how he always use to do when they were younger. As he walked away Sasuke sent him some glares along with a low growl.

He picked up the drink and let the blood slip into his mouth. He savored the taste before letting it side down his throat. He finished his delectable drink and let the red stained glass set on the table and continued to gaze out the window. From a distance stood a garden filled with many flowers, owned by none other than the Yamanaka.

The Yamanaka's were known for there flower shop and garden. They were humans and normal, but Sasuke thought they're daughter was anything but normal. Her long pale blond hair looked silky and brightened her sky blue eyes and her long hair laid gently against her beautiful frame. The site of her skin drove him crazy, every function in his body craved for the hot blood flowing through her but he did at least had some control... He hoped.

**--MMMM--**

Ino laid on the cool grass in the middle of their large garden, soaking in the moonlight. After a long day of working at the shop she just wanted to relax.

"INO!" Yelled her mother in the door way to the back.

_Damn it..._ "WHAT DO YOU WANT MOM!?"

"SAKURA IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Sakura entered the back yard with a friendly smile, "Hello Ino-Pig."

"Forehead Girl."

Sakura took a seat next to Ino and did a loving sigh, "I saw the most beautiful boy while on my way here..." She said with a small blush.

"What? No way, who was it." Ino said now interested.

"It was the people who moved into that large creepy house up the hill! Uchiha's if I'm not mistaken... He was staring out the window and It was like love at first sight!"

"Eh? I heard they never really leave there house much only at night... Isn't that creepy." Ino shivered.

"Yeah, but he was so hot! He had dark hair that almost seemed blue in the moonlight... and his skin was almost snow white... While his dark eyes were... Eep!" Sakura started to squeal like a little school girl.

Ino smirked, "I can almost imagine it..." sigh.

Sakura stood up and brushed her crimson skirt off, "Well Ino-pig, I was just dropping by, later!"

She waved before bouncing off before Ino can insult back. Ino miry stuck her tongue after the pinky. As the night grew darker a sudden strange chill shocked through Ino's body. A sound of bushes shuffling made her lungs almost tightened at the strange sense. Goose bumps formed on her skin and all she wanted to do was run inside, but her pride got into the way. She gripped onto the grass and toughened up before beginning the search.

Possibly some nosy animal looking for trouble? Or maybe a psychopathic serial killer waiting for his next kill? Or just an innocent person lost? All these thoughts zoomed through her head as she silently went through the garden. The more deeper she went the more harder it became to swallow the air around her. This strange aura was mysterious and almost dark.

Ino's shaky hands pushed away the bush to get a better look. The sight made her eyes widen, on her family's garden ground laid a boy, possibly around her age, soaking in the night sky. His soft gaze directed towards the sky as if he was smoothly wondering his mind. All the thoughts in her mind went blank as she carved his very being into her mind._ Wait... dark hair that almost looks blue in the moonlight... snow white skin...Black eyes... It's the Uchiha guy Sakura was talking about!!_

She could see a smirk form on her face which made her a little nervous, hoping she wasn't caught.

"Nice night out hu?" he said smoothly.

Yep, she was caught. She was frozen in her stance and her mouth hung open. She heard him let out a small chuckle, causing her face to light up. She looked away and was about to run until she felt something close to her. She turned around to see he disappeared and turned back only to find him appear in front of her.

"Ahh!" she yelped almost losing her balance, causing him to smirk even more, "W-what the heck?! How did you do that... Are you the Matrix?" _What the hell did I just say!?_ "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that... You kind of freaked me out a bit..." _Great now I'm rambling._

"It's fine, I kind of get that all of the time... Sort of..."

"Oh, what are you doing here anyways?" She asked raising a brow.

"Admiring your beautiful garden... and other beautiful things...", He said slyly staring straight at her eyes..

His words rolling of his tongue sent good chills down her spine, "Oh yeah! I'm Ino Yamanaka." she said voiding his words and gaze. _Probably talking about the moon or something._

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you're family moved into the house on top of the hill right?" she said curiously.

"Yeah..." Sasuke answered.

"Um so-"

Suddenly Sasuke's fingers crested her chin so she would stare straight at him. Her baby blue eyes widen as she was caught in his gaze. His eyes turned red and a black circle formed around his pupil and it looked like three comma's were on the black circle. Suddenly a shock went through her body like when you plug in something and accidentally get shocked. Her vision almost went double and her head felt a little dizzy. She could see his face faintly and a smirk was planted on it again.

"INO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? IT'S TIME FOR BED!" Yelled her mother from a distance.

Sasuke's eye twitched for a second, _damn annoying older humans..._ He looked away for a second to see if the loud voice women was near only to have Ino faint into his arms.

"INO! Are you there?!" the voiced roamed closer and Sasuke groaned in his head.

He gently laid Ino on the grass, moving a few strands of hair away from her face.

"HEY INO! Answer me!" said a male voice.

Ino's father, pushed a few bushes aside only to find his only daughter laying on the ground unconscious. "INO! Oh God."

**--MM--**

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he entered looked out his window. He saw Ino's father carry her away into their home. _Sooo close,_ he thought. After going for a 'walk' (So Itachi wouldn't follow him) he casually stalked Ino watching as she talked to the girl with pink hair... Forehead Girl? No it was Sakura yeah... Wait... Never mind we'll just call her Sakura. ANYWAYS, he silently watched as Ino suddenly looked interested as 'Sakura' or whatever talked about him... That is until she said 'they' were creepy, it almost made him fall over but he didn't want to give away his hiding spot. Finally the pink haired girl left and he decided to put his plan into action.

"So how was your visit with the Yamanaka's?" Itachi asked from behind him.

Sasuke's body tensed, he was so caught up in thought he didn't even notice he entered, "I don't know what you're talking about..." he said trying to be calm.

"You're really bad at lying." Itachi said emotionless staring out the window.

Sasuke glared at his brother, Itachi sighed getting the point and walked away, "Just be c_areful little brother_..."

Sasuke turned around to yell at Itachi only to see the door shut. He turned around frowning and continued to stare at the Yamanaka's house. _Heh, I'll be careful alright... Because soon she'll be mine... That sounds kind of creepy... almost evil...Awesome._ He thought... Till he realized he was having a conversation with himself in his head.

"I need something to drink..." _Great now I'm talking to myself..._

**--MM--**

**RIIIIINNNNNG RIIIINNNNNG RIIIIINNNNNG**

Ino smashed the loud alarm clock next to her bed. She sat up lazily gazing off blankly for a while.

"... AH WHERE AM I!?" She yelled holding her head.

She looked around relived she was in her room. _Man that dream last night was weird... When did I sleep anyways. I don't even remember putting on my pajama's..._ She stood up and stretched her arms along with a yawn. Ino entered the bathroom and began to brush her teeth looking at her hair. It was a total mess and tangly... It was let down and all over the place.

Her mother suddenly stormed into her room. "Ino! Oh my, you're awake!"

"Hu?" Ino looked at her mother as if she was crazy while still brushing her teeth.

"You collapsed in the garden! Your father and me were worried like crazy."

Ino's toothbrush fell to the floor and her mouth hung open. _It wasn't a dream!?_

**...**

**Blox: I might get it edit later but here's the first chapter! I was planing to make it longer but I think it would be better in the next chapter... Please enjoy! **

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. The Phantom of Reality

_The garden of everything  
Where memories call to me  
Backward dreams  
Or phantom reality  
Call to me...Call to me..._ - Maaya Sakamoto (Do not own hehe)

**...**

**Blox: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Note: I keep rewriting some parts till I liked it x0, which took a while sorry, my muse suddenly went off hehe.**

**Please check out Bunnox's "Here In Your Arms" It's an awesome Kingdom Hearts Story D: Trust meh.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. All the wonderful credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto! I also don't own Casper The Friendly Ghost. (XD You'll see...)

* * *

**The Garden of Everything**

_The Phantom Of Reality_

by Blox

Ino stretched her legs while getting ready for running laps, _I must be getting out of shape if I'm randomly fainting..._ Her parents said they didn't see anyone else around the garden other then her.

"Hey Ino-Pig!"

_Maybe I need to drink more _water...

"Ah.. Ino?"

_Maybe He was just a dream... Eh, I got to stop listening to Sakura's boy _stories...

Suddenly Sakura flicked her nose, "INO Are you alive!?"

"What was that for!?" yelled Ino narrowing her eyes at the pink haired girl.

"JUST MAKING SURE YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"JEEZ FOREHEAD GIRL I"M NOT DEAF and also-"

"Ah, Ino and Sakura.." They both froze... "What's with all the yelling?! OH I know you must be exited about today's lesson! Ah the youthful spirit is wondrous! You two can start early! 10 laps around and remember no resting!"

"Gai-Sensei I'll do triple that and 100 push ups." Rock Lee turn towards Sakura who looked shocked she was caught! "For you my beautiful flower who is even more-"

But before he could finish Sakura took off running faster then usual. Ino gasped, "OH NO YOU DON"T FOREHEAD GIRL!" as she took off running to, she will not settle for _second! _

Through his sun glasses he can see Ino working up a sweat as she started to past the one called Sakura who was fueled by the competition but didn't seem to keep up as well. From the top of the school building he was hanging near the edge while the unknowing blond was finishing up laps.

His gaze followed Ino as she happily was at the last lap, he began to think back at when his... how can I explain it... Obsession? No, to creepy. Stalking? Even more creepy. Feelings? Good enough. Think back at when his _feelings_ began to bloom into a strange but interesting flower.

**FLASH BACK**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

_I dropped a box of stuff in the middle of our new house, let's rephrase that... a box of stuff I didn't care about in our new house. It had that, "I wonder if Casper the Friendly Ghost Lives here?" feeling, haha Casper... I'd just have to kick his friendly ass out... I'd better check all the closets... ANYWAYS, Cobwebs took over the corners of the walls and devoured a few left over paintings. Dust... Well let's go back to the cobwebs..._

_The vile stench of the new move still roamed my mind. Sure our old life wasn't the greatest, sure it was horrible with the pitchforks and "Ah vampire kill them!" but couldn't we have just killed them all and go on with our 'lives'? Actually... Maybe not but at least there were other vampires around. Unlike this town of all places, Konoha. Why not Suna where vampires are practically ruling the place?! Eh, stupid low profile.. I guess I have to make the best of it. At least I won't get sand stuck in my hair._

**(Sasuke's POV Ends)**

_While wondering the streets of Konoha, almost every girl's eyes were glued to him. Knowing this Sasuke's eye twitched under his sunglasses, 'I guess the girl's are the same here... How annoying.' _

_Just as he decided to go home he sensed something dangerous and ire which captured his attention, a smirk formed on his face. Finally, something to do in this boring town, maybe a few people missing will set the excitement aflame._

_This feeling felt familiar, the taste and smell almost brought back memories... that is till he saw her... _

_A beauty far behind Sasuke's little unexperienced mind could imagine. He almost lost his emotionless mask as his eyes burned onto her form. Everlasting pale blond hair that shyly hid her right eye, which where an unbelievable beautiful shade of sky blue, as he stared it had this confident sparkle to it. _

_His eyes began to wonder till his nose picked up a sweet flowery scent. Flowers? She smelt like huge garden by his house._

_She began to walk the opposite direction of him,unknowing of the stares. Sasuke decided to get a little more information before escaping to his new home._

"_HEY INO!" Yelled another blond that had bursting blue eyes that seemed to be hiding something._

"_What do you want Naruto," Ino said annoyed._

_Ino is her name hu?_

"_Have you seen Sakura around? I wanted to go get some Ramen with her!" he clenched his fist as though he was victorious._

_Ino sighed, "No I haven't, I think Rock Lee dragged her off somewhere."_

"_WHAT?!I WILL SAVE YOU SAKURA!" he yelled to the sky. _

"_Oh and, thanks!" he put on a cheesy grin and said goodbye before storming off leaving Sasuke's new pray unattended. _

_Sasuke's eyes turned red as his body began to fill his empty stomach, before he can make a move a strong grip was placed on his shoulder. _

_  
"Not today little brother..."_

_Damn Itachi... Just wait... another day. His body began to calm and he took control once again. Just wait.._

**END FLASHBACK**

_I think we should meet again._ Sasuke smirked and headed into the building.

...

After a long needed and wonderful shower, Ino dressed and headed out the door with her hair nice and dry. Sakura already left, Ino's hair does take a while to dry. While arriving to her locker she got an unexpected push. More like a nug but still... She frowned and turned around to look at the culprit.

Ino's bright eyes widen, the guy from her dreams... At least she thought it was a dream. He stood there tall with an emotionless expression gazing straight at her face, she decided it was time to say something, something good, something not idiotic..."Who are you?!" _That wasn't good! _She thought to herself.

"You forgot me already Ino?" he said in a husky voice, "We just met yesterday, remember?" he finished with his infamous smirk.

"I don't really remember much but... I guess so, Sasuke right?" she asked a little confused, part of last night seemed like a blur, heck all of last night seemed like a fairy tail.

Sasuke nodded, while getting ready to talk he was interrupted by the screeching sound of the bell.

"Ah, I'm going to be late! Well see ya Sasuke-Kun!" Ino quickly said getting her stuff.

Just as she began to leave an arm disturbed her path. She felt a chill of darkness down her spin as she looked up at Sasuke. Her eyes met his own, but they were a red a red that seemed familiar to her. _Its at the tip of my tongue where did I see this from? _

A fake friendly smile formed on Sasuke's face and his eyes gently pierced into hers. He lowered his head a little to her ear and whispered, "Indeed... Later. Maybe we can hang out a little more..." then began to walk off. He almost lost control for a moment, the blood smelt so sweet...

Ino stood there shocked, afraid, and... it felt exciting?! He seemed like a phantom from a dream... What the heck. Her blood was quick and her face was completely red and her wide eyes were glancing at the ground. Today was such a weird day.

...

**Blox: Thank you for the reviews really sorry it took so long to put up this chapter and it's kind of short. But I think it was a good place to end it. Ooooh Sasuke is getting a little out of control... I hope you liked it. And I hope they're both not to Occ... -teary- I hope not. Eh enough with the whining! Time to think up the next chappy (Though I ready have an Idea.) I'll try to finish the next one as soon as possible. **

**  
Read and Review.**


	3. Lost Dimension

**...**

_So here we are lovers of lost dimensions, Itsuka hi no kaze ni noote haruka tooi _

_Burning supernovas, of all sound and sight, hayaka no koto e _

– _Maaya Sakamaoto 'The Garden Of Everything' (**DO NOT OWN**)_

**...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. All the wonderful credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Thank you:** fruitpunch123451, sugarmonkey778, sammy08, Coco-Minu, momotaro, LovelessGirl101, Drunksonic, yaatatatttatta for the Reviews

**( IMPORTANT NOTE!!)**

**Blox: W0oooT another chapter! I hope you all like it. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter too. I wanted to start before I start school WHICH is Thursday .!! Also Next week I'm leaving for a little while so the next chapter might be a little later then usual...**

_The Garden Of Everything_

**Lost Dimension**

By: Blox

Sakura Haruno's expression was twisted into a worried one. Ino was quiet all day, which was very unusual. Usually they would be talking about the piles of homework they're cruel Math Teacher Kakashi-Sensei would give though they both end up finishing it anyways. Or the handsome Neji Hyuuga or how weird Naruto was with his Orange obsession. She didn't even eat at lunch and they were serving her favorite.

"So Ino, what are you planing to do today?" Question Sakura.

Ino suddenly snapped back into reality.

_He lowered his head a little to her ear and whispered, "Indeed... Later. Maybe we can hang out a little more..." _

She could still feel the warmth of his breath tickling her ear and her face began to heat up again.

Mom has me working all day! She's such a slave driver. WELL _sorry_ Sakura." she lied today was the say she had to meet up with the mysterious Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sakura might f_"_reak if she finds out.._

**History Class**

Ino keep tapping the pen against the school desk while thinking of what happen earlier.

_What does he mean by HANG OUT? As in friends? Or maybe... No usually they're called dates... Unless he's trying to cover it up... Ugh this is so confusing... I just met him maybe I shouldn't go... But I want to go..._

Ino's head began to hurt at the thoughts wondering her mind. The boring voice of Asuma began to sing her to sleep and her face was planted in her arms, her last thought before taking a nap was the image of Sasuke's red eyes piercing her own.

_--Ino in Dream Land--_

_Ino was walking along a path through the forest. The moon hung against the midnight sky, clouds began to form around the moon. Soon it was covered and the land was in even more darkness. The only think she can see was the green of the tries and grass and the dirt path. Confusion and fear raised through her body and the path was almost to an end. She felt as though something drew her to keep walking, almost like she was hypnotized. The wind blew past her and pale blond hair reached for the end of the path._

_As she finally reached the end it lead to a maze of bushes. Her curiosity lead her to walk even more, as she walked deeper into the maze the bushes grew out yellow begonia's mixed with roses that looked black while along the ground grew Hyacinth's. The sight made Ino's face pale. Begonia's mean Beware... Hyacinth's mean Rashness or sorrow and... Black roses mean.._

"_...Death..." she whispered to herself._

_The warnings caused her to turn around and run. Black petals rained from the midnight sky and Ino nervously looked around. A cold hand touched the back of her neck causing her to jump and almost fall but a hand tightly head onto her own. Her wide blue eyes fearfully looked at the stranger._

_Surprisingly it was Sasuke who at first had a little worry in his dark eyes but soon the turned red... They had a strange feeling to them, a feeling she couldn't put her finger on._

_  
"Sasuke? What's going on here?!" she questioned._

_After a long silence she asked again and again but he wouldn't respond, "Sas-"_

_His cold finger was placed on her pale pink lips, causing her face to glow a pink. Confused an a little annoyed she slapped his hand away and stood tall, "Sasuke answer me already or I'm leaving!"_

_His surprised expression soon turned into a smirk. A chuckle began to escape from his mouth and Ino's eye twitched. _

_Is he trying to mess with... ME?! Now she was angered... _

_She glared at him as he continued to chuckle, but soon as she closely examined his mouth she noticed he had a few unusual pointy teeth..._

"_Sasuke..." was the only think she could think of saying the rest was a blank. The thoughts flowed from her head and the dangerous aura froze feet in place._

_Sasuke's red eyes captured Ino's again and as she witnessed him lick his sharp teeth she finally figured out that feeling hidden deep within his eyes... Hunger... for her blood._

_As he began to close in on her, she keep hoping her feet would move but they felt glued the the fresh damp grass. Ino soon felt the hot breath caressing her neck which soon turned to a sharp pain._

_HELP!!_

"_INO!"_

_--end dream--_

Ino fell from her seat and scooted back a few inches before realizing she was in class. Her breathing was deep and she felt cold sweat sliding down her forehead. Sakura looked surprised and quickly went to her friends side.

"Ino! Are you alright?! I was calling you for a few minutes... Class ended are you alright?"

Ino blinked a few times realizing it was a dream... Just a dream... Right? Was this world putting a curse on her or something!? She calmed down and looked at Sakura. _Great. I made my self look like a fool._ Ino thought angerly to her self.

"I think I'll go to the nurses..." at that Ino quickly got up and gathered her things and left, leaving a very confused Sakura behind.

...

Sasuke wondered the streets once again. He couldn't wait, the thought of being in Ino's presence without her not knowing was killing his patiences. He had to find out something... Something that has been bothering him since he first caught sight of her.

How exactally did he feel about her? Was it from the smell of her blood or... a feeling that confused him. Love? Possible lust? He couldn't figure it out...

_Maybe just spending time with her will help..._

While he walked he spotted a girl with someone that looked like another girl? Anyways they were alone near an alley arguing about something. Sasuke's eyes where hidden from the shadow of his bangs but all you could see is the devious smirk planted on his face. _It has been a while since I had some thing to eat..._

...

Ino entered her empty home, she couldn't convinced the nurse she was sick and decided to go through school anyways. The smell of flowers calmed her nerves down. Ino wanted to run, run away from the dream she had. _Sasuke can't be a vampire. That can't be true... What am I saying? I don't even know him... I mean he's not a vampire... right?_

There hasn't been any vampires in Konoha in years, ever since Yondaime defeated one of the head vampires in this land though he lost his life as well. _Maybe I'm just over thinking it... I mean it was just a dream..._

Ino walked into her room and fell on her bed. She stretched out with a loud yawn and her mind began to wonder back to Sasuke Uchiha again.

Why was it so hard to get away from his face?! _Ugh , I need to get out and find something to distract me..._

After changing into a fresh pair of cloths she adventured out onto the streets, where the world was more then the one inside her four walls. Her feelings fled from the house and out in the open slowly fading away. The sky wasn't to bad either, a little cloudy but it blocked the hot sun making it a nice day to go for a walk.

_Heh, I bet Shikamaru is being lazy somewhere watching the clouds._ Ino laughed to herself. Her and Shikamaru were like siblings, they've been friends since they were in diapers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a scream of terror echoed through out the village.

A few birds flew always from a ally that Ino was not far from. _That voice... It sounds familiar!_ Ino rushed threw a crowd of people not even excusing her violent pushing. The only thing on her mind was that scream, especially the person it belonged too. Finally finding her way the the front Ino took a few deep breaths and soon the air in her longs paused.

There stood one of Ino's friends from school, Hinata Hyuuga, her face was paler then usual, as if the color drained from her face. The lights of the ambulance flashed the dark ally and her hair was almost standing at it's ends. Her hands were shaky and covering her mouth as if she was going to throw up. Hinata was on her knees and her pale eyes were welding up with tears. Ino attempted to get closer but the police just pushed her back. Anger and curiosity filled her body, Hinata wasn't the type to scream so loudly for something small... _What could it be?! _

Finally getting a better look the questions roaming her mind were answered. Ino's eyes widen in horror. There laid Neji Hyuuga, with his long brown hair over his face and draped over the ground of the dirty alley. His face was almost white, but the thing that scared Ino the most was the blood dripping from his neck...

**...**

**Blox: Thanks for reading, haha I'm starting to wonder if the lyrics even match this chapter? I was planing something else but this came out. I hope I get to work on the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Temptation

_Every touch, a temptation, (Itsuku sora hitotsu machismo hi wataateyukeyu)_

_And for every sense, a sensation, (hanateta koto e.)_

-song **belongs** to Maaya Sakamoto

**Blox: Thanks for the Reviews! Sorry I didn't update lately, to busy . I decided to add a little humor hehe.**

_Thoughts_

Enjoy!

…...

* * *

**Temptation**

_The Garden Of Everything_

By: Blox edited by Bunnox

Sasuke's back was facing his brother, but Itachi's gaze would not look away. Sasuke knew that if he looked him in the eye, Itachi would laugh… Or at least look at him in disgust. Either way both of them were embarrassing… Though Itachi rarely shows his emotions, especially laughter, it's been quite a while since he seen Itachi laugh for real.

"So… Let me get this straight…"

_Fuck_, Sasuke flinched. Even Itachi's tone crushed Sasuke's pride.

"You decided to bite someone… So you picked this girl who was ditched by this other girl… and after you bit 'her' you found out… 'She' Was actually a boy?" Questioned Itachi.

Sasuke only nodded in shame. Itachi, on the other hand, mouth began to twitch on the side. He tried his best to fight back the urge, the damned urge to laugh.

What the hell? Why not.

A deep manly laugh escaped Itachi's being, Sasuke's face turned a dark red color. He felt his lunch hit the end of his stomach and begin to turn to acid.

He finally couldn't take it anymore, "Shut up! It was an ACCIDENT OKAY an ACCIDENT!" Fumed Sasuke.

That only put gas on Itachi's flame of laughter. Sasuke hurried to his room and slammed the door to block out the annoying noise of his brother's enjoyment. He hoped his parents didn't found out. The reaction would probably be worse. Sasuke slipped into his bed as the sun raised even more into the sky. He tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. He placed his slim pale hand onto his forehead and over looked today's events.

"I hate Mondays…" Quoting a famous cat.

…...

* * *

Ino's fingers dug into the hospital's chair. She sat next to Hinata, who's eyes were a little red from earlier while her hair was a little out of place. Hinata's eyes were facing the unusual shiny white hospital floor and her hands where on her knees. They both awaited Neji's results. The tension was killing Ino so she confirmed to Hinata she was going outside for some air.

As soon as the gentle breeze hit her face she felt some stress blow away. The wind whispered in her hair and her eyes closed as she tired to relax. As the town's noises slowly faded away an image began to flow into her mind. Sasuke's red eyes filled with hunger, his perfect lips that seem so unreachable from Ino.

Ino's eyes snapped open, why am I thinking of him at a time like this? Ino shook her head and decided it was time to go back and check on _Hinata. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I barely know the guy…. But he's __so…_ Her thoughts where soon cut off.

"Ino! Neji's alright!" Hinata said happily. Her excitement reminded Ino of when a child get's their first puppy.

"W-what? Really?"

"Yeah! He just got knocked out and the vampire didn't take much blood so he's going to be fine. They gave him some medicine just in case… You know," Hinata's voice began to wander off, "turn into a vampire."

_Yes… Not to long ago Lady Tsunade figured out a formula to keep normal humans from turning into low class vampires_, thought Ino, _I wonder when she had the time to think of that in the middle of gambling and drinking._

"Well, Thank you for coming here Ino," Hinata said with a smile, "I'll be sure to tell Neji you were worried too."

"Haha, no problem Hinata. Tell him I said to get well soon," Ino said with a friendly wink, "I'll be off then, later!"

_Maybe I should send some flowers over… Yes, I'll do that right now!_

…...

* * *

Sasuke began to get impatient. Well impatient with himself. He wanted to see Ino again, but he was still not over with the whole long haired guy thing. I_ must be losing my touch._

He laid his head in his arms as he gazed out of his window again. The sun was still luring in the sky and he ached for the moon to rise. His parents where out acting 'normal' and his brother was being weird somewhere…. Like hanging out in the dark corners of his room or hanging out with a couple weirdo's, like the one weird guy with the blue disease or whatever, _I wonder what his parents smoked while having him. Damn. Itachi's always attracting strange people… Like that one guy that looks like a girl and the one obsessed with puppets…_

Sasuke closed his eyes, _Maybe If I sleep time will past more quickly and when I wake up she'll be there.._

…...

The sweet irony smell dried his lips. His tongue smoothly went across his lips as he roamed through the forest. Something about the pine smell drove his instincts insane, at first he was walking but soon he began to run. Just as he was about to go into full speed he stopped. That smell, it was close. His throat dried as he thought of sinking his teeth into that godly flesh. These thoughts felt sinful.

He closed in till he could watch from above in some trees. He was so close it was making him shake with excitement. His prey was just in pouncing distance. She laid in the grass with her eyes closed as her body stretched out. He let out a pleasing groan as the wind blew her scent towards him. He jumped down and slowly walked towards the being.

**Sasuke's POV**

Strange, why would I do this? Unless…

"Sasuke?" That voice, I know it..

My vision seemed to clear a little for my blonde beauty sat up staring wide eyed at him.

What's wrong with me? I can't stop. I made my way slowly towards her.

"Are you alright Sasuke? You look a little sick." Her eyes quickly turned to worry as her hand reached towards my face and held my forehead.

"Wow your freezing, maybe we should take you to the hospital."

I clenched my fists, her pulse, her veins. As soon as her hand came into contact I knew I couldn't stop. Soon she was on the ground. Her hair tangled with the cool grass and her warm body pinned beneath my own cold body. Her wide eyes stared into my own. They were filled with something I was use to seeing, fear. I wanted to stop then and there but, her pulse just had to feel so good.

For the first time I feel disgusted with myself, for the first time I wasn't in control, for the first time I wished I was dead instead of the other way around, I thought as my finger's traced neck. Her cried for help teared threw me but it's okay cause they soon began to fade away as the monster inside of me took over.

Everything began to turn dark as my tongue tasted the sweet flesh of her neck. After a small kiss my fangs flashed out. Before I did anything further one word slipped my lips, "Sorry."

After that the only thing I remember was the feeling of warm blood flowing down my throat and pleasure. The only thing that keep me from enjoying it all was the horrible scream ringing in my ears.

**End POV**

* * *

Sasuke sat up quickly with wide eyes, his breathing was uneven and his body shivered. _It's just a dream... It was just a dream_, He thought looking down at his bed sheets. He clenched the blanket that was tossed to the side, _But I have to be sure..._

He got up and slipped on a fresh pair of cloths, _Maybe I should find something to eat before I go..._

**Blox: FOR GIVE ME! Sorry! I didn't mean to take to long TT_TT And sorry that it's short. I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
